Hello, Mew Ichigo, I wanna play a game
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: Kish and Ichigo wake up in a bathroom and have a task to do otherwise Ichigo and her boyfriend Masaya could both end up dead. KxI


HI! I watched three SAW movies recently and I just thought they were epic - yet messed up and cringe-worthy! Since I thought it would be kinda funny to use Tokyo Mew Mew and SAW for a cross-over that is exactly what I have done! ^_^ It's very similar to the first SAW movie in the way that it's in that dirty old bathroom :) lol! But there are some differences ^^

The genres are mainly horror and romance but also just a little humour - just a tad! ;) My favourite pairing is ... ^_^ KxI! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>* ~ Hello, Mew Ichigo, I wanna play a game ~ *<strong>

Ichigo groaned and after a few moments tried to sit up slowly. She quickly noted the aches all over her body as if she had been attacked prior and when she opened her eyes a crack to peer around the room she almost screamed. She was in a dirty, old – probably forgotten – bathroom and on the opposite side of the room was Kish seemingly unconscious and chained to a pipe that ran from the floor in to the ceiling. Her panic was even more elevated when she realised she was also chained to another pipe near her. But that wasn't the worst of it – no – there was a dead and bloody body in the centre of the room…

Realising there was no one else she could really turn to, and since she was scared, the only person who she could really get comfort from was her perverted stalker…who was currently unconscious.

"Kish?" Ichigo whispered, and after a second of nothing she hissed, "Kisshu, wake up!" Still nothing, she gazed around and whimpered to herself bringing her knees in to her chest, "Please, Kish! I'm scared!"

"Urgh!" she gasped and held her breath hoping that that was Kisshu and not the dead man in the centre of the room.

She was in luck. Kish shifted and, much like her, slowly rose in to a sitting position. He glanced around the room and his wide eyes snapped to the bloody body. That's when he seemed to realise she was in the room too.

"Koneko-chan?" he sounded confused as if it didn't make sense. His eyes then widened again and he gasped, "Did you…?"

"What! Are you insane?" She almost screeched, "I would never-!" she gulped and then shook her head after a moment to calm down her quickened heart beat. She looked over at him tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm scared, Kish."

He looked almost heartbroken and he made a move to approach her.

"Don't bother," she sniffled and looked down at her feet, "We're chained to the pipes."

Kish looked down at the shackle around his ankle and after a moment he smirked, "You might be," when she looked up he disappeared before her eyes and the shackle that had been locked around his left ankle fell to the ground with a clang. She then jumped when he popped up beside her, "But I'm free to roam around, if I choose."

"That's not fair! And how can you still act like that?" she asked and then threw her arm out, gesturing, "There's some dead guy beside us and you're still trying to flirt with me, you idiot!"

After a moment Kisshu sighed and then vanished again. Her heart skipped a beat. _Did he just…no, he didn't just leave her…did he?_

"Kish?" she called out and then the fear took hold and she began to panic, "KISSHU! Please come back! PLEASE KISSHU!"

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and held her close, "Geez, as if I'd leave you, my little strawberry. We need to get rid of this."

She followed his pointer finger and realised he was referring to _her_ shackle which was clearly not going to just slip off. She looked around and then heard a small crackle as she moved slightly. _That sounded like…_She leant to the side for a second and swatted at the back pockets of her jeans. Her eyes widened as she felt something inside one of them and even more so when she pulled it out. _Paper…an envelope…with a small tape inside? And…lip gloss?_

Kish and Ichigo exchanged puzzled expressions and then fixed their eyes back on the tape.

"Okay…how do I play it?" Ichigo asked herself.

"Wait," Kish said and then began patting himself, "What about me- Oh god! I've got one too!"

The pink mew quickly scanned over the room and her eyes clocked a small voice recorder near the motionless hand of the dead man. She nudged Kish and then pointed. He slowly rose up and retrieved the device, prepared for if the body suddenly sprung up and tried to attack him or his kitten.

When he sat back down beside her she quickly took the device in her hands and placed the tape inside. She took a deep breath and then pressed play.

"Hello, Mew Ichigo," the voice was definitely male and it was deep and deadly serious, "I wanna play a game. It's quite simple, you see. I know very well who you are. Yes, Mew Ichigo, hero of Japan. It came to my attention that you've said on countless occasions how awful and complicated your life was? You're a perfectly healthy young teenager with many admirers but you still loathe in self pity at the little complications of your hectic lifestyle. Now, all you have to do is play by the rules and you'll walk away from this with everything you had before plus a new way to look a life – but, if you don't follow the instructions given, then you'll lose something you hold dear. All _you_ have to do is..."

The pair of them held their breath waiting for the terrifying instruction.

"Kiss Kisshu, your extraterrestrial enemy," Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief, "You have until six o'clock, by which point – if you haven't accomplished your task – your dear Masaya Aoyama will be shot dead."

Ichigo looked over at the clock and began to shake in horror. It was five thirty-eight.

"Ooh! Well, that don't sound too bad," Kisshu commented smirking at her from the side. Her face slowly turned to him, she was scared. He sighed and then pecked her on the lips quickly, "There, you're done. That…tree-hugger of yours is safe."

"But he's not," she rewound the tape as she shook her head and replayed it, "Listen."

"…lose something you hold dear. All _you_ have to do is kiss…" she stopped it again.

"All _I_ have to do, Kish. _I_ have to kiss _you_, not the other way around," she explained.

He amazingly succeeded as suppressing the grin that was trying so hard to break out over his face, and he gently took the recorder out of her hands and switched the tapes. He winked at her quickly before flicking the play button.

"Hello, Kisshu," the voice greeted him, "The alien who is so in love with a human that he is often distracted from the purpose in which he came to Earth. You fail miserably at hiding your jealousy of the human boy that she is infatuated with and often end up saying how much you hate her for it. But that's not true is it? You don't hate her at all, you hate yourself for being so obssessed with the girl. I recall a time when you wanted to die because the rejection hurt too much. Well, I could get rid of the subject which all of these uncontrollable emotions revolve around and you would be spared the need of taking your own life. But this is also something you would prefer to avoid. That is why I give you a choice. You can either sit with her and wait as she slowly dies in front of you from a poison that was earlier admitted in to her bloodstream or you can find the cure to save her life. You have until six fifteen before the poison becomes fatal. Just remember...x marks the spot."

"I'm gonna..." Ichigo trailed off. Her breathing became fast and heavy as she was panicking again, "I'm gonna die? I'm gonna die! Kish, I'm gonna die! Oh my god, I'm gonna die!"

"Shut up, Ichigo," he ordered quietly staring intently at the recorder. He looked furious and scared now.

"Shut up?" she repeated slowly and then she screamed at him, "I'm dying you, idiot! I'm gonna be dead in less than half an hour, you moron!"

"SHUT UP!" he thundered and the glare she received was murderous. He looked down at the recorder again and then threw the device across the room with such aggression that it hit the opposite wall and shattered. He then turned to look at her and said, softly, but firmly, "You are not going to die, Ichigo. You won't. I won't let that happen, I promise. I love you...and I won't let you die because of me."

"But what about all those times when you...you threatened me," she reminded him and he seemed to wince at the memories.

"Ichigo, I was bluffing," he said with a careless shrug. He went on, "You won't die. If there's a cure like he said, I'll find it. Now what was that at the end...x marks the spot!"

Kisshu stood up and gazed around the room, scanning thoroughly for something that even slightly resembled an X. We walked around the edge of the room looking closely at the tiled walls as he passed but he found nothing. He checked around the disease ridden toilet - again, nothing - and he checked around the tub next to it. Finally, he - cautiously - approached the limp body on the floor and crouched down beside it. He prodded it and jolted away quick for a moment, to be sure it wouldn't jump up at him. When he was convinced that the man was really not going to surprise him he checked around the clothing being careful not to touch the blood - but not being too successful with that.

For twenty minutes, Ichigo watched as the alien searched the room intently trying to save her life. She held her breath when he began searching around the bloody body in the centre of the room but she kept her eyes on him the entire time. Just then the lights flickered on and off three times and Ichigo caught a glimpse of something. She gasped and when the lights stopped blinking Kish looked up at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Turn off the lights," she told him, pointing to the light switch on the far side.

"Huh?" what was she talking about?

"Turn off the lights! Now!" she ordered him impatiently, "Just do it!"

He narrowed his eyes in confusion but walked over to the light switch and flicked it off. In the darkness Ichigo gasped as she saw drawn on with glow in the draw ink a cross...on Kisshu's lips. Just then the lights came on again and he was walking back to her now. He sat down in front of her.

"Okay, what?" he asked, "Cause you've realised something haven't you?"

"Kish..." she said after a moment and leaned forward a little, "I know where the cure is."

"You do?" he asked looking relieved, "Where?"

"On your lips," she said before kissing him. Kish couldn't help himself. One of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other tangled in her hair. Ichigo didn't even discourage him when he tried to deepen the kiss, much to his satisfaction.

When they finally pulled apart, the door to the bathroom slid open and they heard the sound of something squeaky coming closer. Just then a doll on a tricycle came in to view. It had messy black hair, a completely white face, red swirls on each cheek, red lips and dark orange eyes.

"Congratulations," it was the same voice as earlier on the tapes, "You're still alive. Most people are so ungreatful to be alive...but not you...not anymore."

That's when Kish and Ichigo noticed something swinging from the left handle of the tricycle. A key! A key to Ichigo's shackle!

As Kisshu went to retrieve the key and free her she checked the time.

"No..." she breathed, "Oh no! Please no!"

_6:02_

Kish ran back to her with the key, "What? What's wrong?"

"Oh my god, Kisshu!" she cried and broke down in tears. She let herself collapse to the floor and sobbed, "I was too late! I didn't save him! I didn't save him in time! AOYAMA-KUN~!"

* * *

><p>^_^ It's a dark ending but I wanted it to be a little scary to fit the horror genre. Happy Halloween, everyone! ^_^<p>

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
